


AGENTE FANNY. PLACER SIN FIN

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: BICHI, Humillación, Humor, Multi, SIGILO, diferencia de tamaños, enf, espías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: La agente Fanny es una de las mejores cuando se trata de realizar su trabajo, sin importar como y sin que tenga que hacerlo. En esta misión se embarcara a detener los malvados planes de su némesis, la Doctora Melva, una elefanta sin escrúpulos que esta dispuesta a obtener lo que más desea sin importar las consecuencias.
Comments: 2





	1. Parte 1

Cuando la agente especial Fanny intercepto uno de los mensajes de su archienemiga, la doctora Melva, el cual consistía en un nuevo plan de dominación, la jirafa no dudo en embarcarse en una nueva misión para detenerla antes que pudiera dar marcha sus planes. Fanny era una de las mejores agentes de la organización secreta para la que trabajaba, además de ser la única de haber detenido antes a Melva, cuando muchos de sus compañeros habían fallado en ello. Melva era capaz de realizar los actos más ruines para obtener lo que deseaba, con un poder casi ilimitado, nadie podría interponerse en su camino, excepto de Fanny que no dudaría en detenerla antes que pudiera volver a tomar acciones.

Fanny logro obtener la ubicación de Melva, estaba en una playa remota cubierta de selva, en unas instalaciones abandonadas. Fanny viajo en un bote hasta una distancia segura y luego lo transformo en un submarino indetectable a la más sofisticada tecnología. A pocos metros de la playa se trasladó con un equipo de buceo motorizado hasta llegar a la orilla y así iniciar su misión.

Fanny camina por la orilla y deja todo su equipo en unos arbustos, se quita su vestimenta de buceo y debajo de esta, vestía de ropa de camuflaje verde, esta revisa sus cosas y equipo antes de adentrarse a la guarida de Melva. Fanny contaba con una serie de elementos necesarios para toda clase de misiones, una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, un reloj de pulsera con un láser integrado, un celular con un súper-microprocesador para penetrar cualquier clase de computador y diversas funciones, un cinturón con municiones y otros elementos. Su ropa está confeccionada con kevlar impenetrable y al mismo tiempo ligero que le daría la facilidad de moverse en cualquier clase de entorno. Fanny checa su celular y activa el radar, no había nadie a la redonda y no había alarmas activadas ante su llegada, por lo que había completado su primer paso a la infiltración.

Fanny observa su celular y este le indica la ubicación a la que debería dirigirse, se despliega un mapa de la zona, y señala la ubicación de las alarmas más próximas. Sin perder tiempo, la jirafa entra a la selva hacía la guarida de Melva. Los arboles eran enormes por lo que no podían delatar su ubicación y la noche tan oscura contribuiría para ello, por suerte en su cinturón traía unos lentes de visión nocturna, por lo que era ágil y llegaría en cuestión de minutos con Melva. 

Fanny caminaba cuando escucha una pequeña explosión, esta reacciona sacando su pistola y apuntando ante el posible peligro. Sus lentes sienten una interferencia y la visión se volvió estática. Fanny se quita los lentes, checa su celular y había interferencia, callo en cuenta que solo hay un elemento capaz de nublar los dispositivos, una granada chaff. De repente se escucha un sonido, y es cuando Fanny ve a unos metros de ella, una granada chaff. Fanny brinca alejándose de la pequeña explosión, pero al mismo tiempo manteniéndose lista para disparar.

–¡Hola, hola, agente Fanny! –se escuchó una voz en uno de los árboles y Fanny apunta a estos– Que bonito es ver a una jirafita caminar dentro de mis territorios.

Fanny reconoció la voz, era la voz de uno de los secuaces más cercanos a Melva, Lucky el hurón, experto en infiltración de animales enormes. Esta camina alejándose del lugar donde había lanzado la granada, pero siente algo colgándole de su crin.

–Me gusta tu crin tan sedosa y bien cuidada, agente, ¿Qué shampoo usa? –dijo Lucky colgando de su crin. El hurón vestía de una bandana negra en su frente, unos pantaloncitos y una camiseta de camuflaje, además que solo tenía un cinturón con sus granadas y una daga.

–Ahorita te detendré –dijo Fanny estirando sus pezuñas, pero sin poder tomar al pequeño animal que había corrido hasta la espalda de la jirafa.

–¿Qué modales son esos, jirafita? ¿Así nos llevamos ahora? Yo que deseaba tener una charla amena y con risas –Fanny estura su pezuña para intentar tomar a Lucky y este solo sonríe incapaz de atraparlo en su espalda– Mejor me meto en tu ropa, para que no me atrapes.

El hurón se metió en la camisa de Fanny y este empieza a moverse. Fanny siente como le recorría la espalda, esta mueve sus brazos intentando detenerlo, pero el hurón se movía rápido y luego se posiciono en su estómago. Con todos sus gadgets inutilizados por la granada y con un animal tan pequeño, Fanny libraba una batalla para quitarse al hurón escurridizo dentro de su ropa.

–¡Bonito vientre! Pero quiero ver algo más atrevido –el hurón empieza a subir por el vientre de Fanny, “zigzagueando” las pezuñas de Fanny, que no podía detener el paso de tan rápido animal

–Ahorita te sacare sabandija, no puedes moverte tan rápido

–Ya que dices rápido, ahorita regreso –Lucky se posiciona en la espalda de Fanny y se asoma en la cintura de esta y saca una granada de su cinturón– Tengo que mantener tu equipo inmovilizado nuevamente

Explota la granada y Fanny seguía sin poder usar sus elementos. Lucky se posiciona en la espalda de Fanny de manera que sus brazos no pudieran alcanzarle.

–Creo que este es tu punto ciego, jirafita, tal vez me quede aquí toda la noche, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Fanny se acerca a un árbol y golpea su espalda a esta –¡Hasta nunca, imbécil!

–¡Holis, holis! –aparece Lucky en el pecho de Fanny asomándose– Espero que no te hayas golpeado muy duro agente

–¡Maldito! –Fanny acerca sus pezuñas pero Lucky, pero el hurón se posiciona en la espalda de esta nuevamente.

–Hermoso sostén, agente Fanny, material resistente a todo, excepto de mi cuchillo súper afilado –dijo el Hurón y con un movimiento rápido se escucha un rasgado.

–¡Te tengo! –Fanny vuelve a golpear su espalda contra un árbol, pero vuelve a ver a Lucky frente a ella. 

–Mira el premio que me acabo de sacar –sostenía el sostén de Fanny y lo lanzo al suelo. Fanny la toma y ve que estaba inutilizada. –Y nos deshicimos de una pieza, déjame dar un vistazo a esas tetotas antes de ir por las bragas.

–No te dejare si crees que vas a…–Una segunda granada de chaff explota

–No puedo dejar que uses tus artilugios, jirafita 

Lucky corre dando giros por todo el cuerpo de Fanny, este aprovecha y logra pellizcarle por uso instantes las tetas a Fanny, esta sonrojada intentaba detenerlo, pero era demasiado escurridizo. Lucky se vuelve asomar en el pecho de Fanny.

–Esas tetas están excelentes, jirafita, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Maldito rufián!

–Hora de ir por las bragas, a ver si no me ahogo por el olor a pescado, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Fanny se apoya en un árbol, abre sus piernas y hace lo posible de detener al hurón. Lucky moviéndose muy ágil debajo de la ropa de Fanny, toma su daga y le corta las bragas a Fanny. Con un movimiento rápido Lucky sale de los pantalones de Fanny con su trofeo en garras.

–Dos por el precio de uno y no puedo creer que tengas la madriguera así de grande, me acabo de enamorar, Fanny –Salta a las patas de Fanny

–Ya fuera, no serás, obstáculo

–Aun me queda una granada, y no puedo dejar pasar mi gran oportunidad, jirafita –dijo el hurón burlándose de Fanny y lanzando su última granada chaff. Fanny lo intenta aplastar, pero el hurón corría escapándose de los pisotones. Fanny toma su pistola de dardos y dispara sin poder atinar a tan escurridizo enemigo. Lucky se coloca detrás de Fanny, esta voltea y ve como Lucky lanza toda su ropa, a excepción de su cinturón. 

–¿Qué demonios planeas?

–Voy hacer lo que más me gusta y eso es meterme en el enorme y apretado coño, agente. Y quiero hacerlo a mi manera favorita, como Dios me trajo al mundo, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

–¡Estas enfermo! –intenta aplastarlo, pero el hurón se trepa a su pierna y sube con rapidez.

Fanny sabía que ya no podía atrapar a Lucky, era demasiado ágil, por lo que solo tuvo una opción para detenerlo, apretó sus piernas y se quitó su cinturón mientras le subía el hurón. Pero a pesar de su fuerza, Lucky se movía como loco para introducirse en su vagina. Se estaba haciendo camino. Fanny no tuvo remedio que abrir sus pantalones para bajárselos y al momento de atraparlo, Lucky entro como una bala a su vagina.

Lucky se metió en su vagina sin dejar rastro fuera de esta. El hurón como si fuera una madriguera empieza a revolcarse dentro de los enormes labios internos de la jirafa. Fanny sintiendo como la estimulaba, suspiraba a ese tacto del hurón, quería resistirse, pero el bastardo se movía de manera que parecía un dildo, además le pellizcaba el clítoris, por lo que Lucky estaba mostrando su espacialidad enfermiza, torturar de placer dentro de los animales enormes.

Imposibilitada para sacarlo, Fanny temblando de placer se sienta en el suelo, baja sus pantalones y mete sus pezuñas en su vagina. El hurón estaba fuera del alcance de Fanny, se apretó de manera que las pezuñas de Fanny no podían cacharlo. Fanny empieza a gemir de placer al sentir como se movía el hurón como si fuera un vibrador. Lucky dentro de Fanny se estaba dando la revolcada de su vida, no paraba de sentir estasis de estar dentro de la vagina de Fanny, se movía como loco y la cogió hasta eyacular, a pesar que su miembro no podía siquiera hacerle cosquillas a Fanny. Fanny en vez de sacarlo con sus pezuñas, contrae su vagina y Lucky siente como la estaba asfixiando, su cuerpo retrocede por las cavidades vaginales y es cuando siente como su cola es tomada.

Fanny sostiene a Lucky con sus pezuñas y sin granadas para distraerla, el hurón solo le sonríe con su cuerpo todo húmedo y miembro flácido lleno de semen.

–¡Delicioso, delicioso! –Se burló el hurón– Eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro también, jirafita

–¡Feliz viaje, maldito psicópata pervertido!

–No me arrepiento de haberme cogido con todo mi cuerpo a la agente Fanny, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Fanny toma al hurón, lo dispara un dardo tranquilizante, se levanta con los pantalones abajo y como si fuera una pelota de béisbol lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas por los aires, volando muchos metros mientras este reía por lo que le hiso a Fanny.

Fanny vuelve a acomodarse sus pantalones, abrocha su cinturón y ve como todo su equipo había vuelto a funcionar. Esta ve su ropa interior en el suelo, se sentía humillada por lo que le había hecho Lucky. Pero al menos su misión se mantenía, por lo que podía seguir. Al menos con la ropa intacta, no tendría por qué preocuparse de no tener ropa interior. Por lo que continua su camino hacia la guarida de Melva.


	2. Parte 2

Fanny llega a la fortaleza de Melva, una serie de varios edificios y bodegas abandonadas, ese era el aspecto que daban parecer, pero en realidad, solo eran adornos, para cubrir el edificio principal que se encontraba al final. Fanny solo debía pasar desapercibida y llegaría al lugar donde detendría el plan de Melva.

Fanny ve como había hipopótamos haciendo sus labores de vigilancia. Fanny rodea a un lugar donde había una enorme valla Metálica, verificando que el lugar estaba libre de guardias y de cámaras de vigilancia, activa su laser-pulsera y empieza a deshacer la valla metálica hasta lograr un agujero por el cual entro rápido. Fanny no pierde el tiempo y con un caminar sigiloso, va adentrándose sorteando los edificios y los guardias. Todo parecía con relativa facilidad, incluso varios guardias estaban fingiendo que hacían sus deberes mientras dormían una siesta en lugares estratégicos. Entonces, Fanny llega a un camino que no podía tomar de forma directa a la entrada del principal, por lo que rodea uno de los edificios, que para su suerte no estaba vigilado. Fanny sin tomar más opciones, camina dirigiendo ya a cerca del edificio principal. En eso viendo que se acercaban unos guardias, pensaba entre anestesiarlos, pero una puerta estaba abierta y esta entro sin que pudieran detectarla.

Ya en el lugar, Fanny ve que era una enorme bodega con varias cajas apiladas por toda esta. Ella muy sigilosa camina y comprueba que no había guardia alguno.

–Bien hecho, agente, caíste directo en mi guarida –se escuchó una voz y Fanny saca su pistola, cerca de ella escucha los pasos. Ve una silueta moverse rápido, se prepara para disparar, pero recibe un zarpaso que le quita su pistola. Un tigre que vestía solo de pantalones de camuflaje y paliacate, sus pectorales estaban descubiertos, era el segundo secuas más confiable de la elefanta, Antonio el tigre.

–No me detendrás, Antonio –dijo Fanny poniéndose en defensa. Ella tenía conocimientos marciales y con lo largo de su cuerpo los golpeas eran letales

–Así me gustan, que puedan darme una batalla –dijo Antonio poniéndose en guardia Fanny lanza el primer golpe, pero le evade. Este va directo a atacar, pero en un segundo movimiento Fanny lanza una patada, pero Antonio la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Antonio camina con las patas de Fanny y hace que este tropiece. Fanny lanza una patada, pero Antonio retrocede.

–Nada mal, agente, Fanny, a pesar del descuido, está bien entrenada para defenderse en una situación tan bochornosa.

–¿A qué te refieres con bochornosa?

–Mira tu pierna derecha –Fanny ve su pierna y ve como su pierna derecha del pantalón estaba rota de los tobillos hasta su rodilla.

–¿Cómo es posible?

Antonio estira sus garras –Mis garras están modificadas para romper cualquier cosa, incluyendo el kevlar.

–¡Toma esto! –lanza una patada, pero Antonio retrocede y se esconde entre las cajas que inundaban toda la bodega.

Fanny camina entre las cajas, estas estaban apiladas a una altura que ella podía ser vista desde cualquier ángulo y el tigre no. Antonio corría y Fanny preparando cualquier golpe caminaba entre las cajas.

–Aquí estoy, agente Fanny –El tigre se lanza entre unas cajas y saca sus garras.

Fanny lanza un golpe en el pecho del tigre, pero cae al suelo con un trofeo entre garras.

Fanny ve como el tigre aturdido entre sus garras tenía giras de la ropa de Fanny. La jirafa avergonzada se da cuenta que el tigre había abierto su camisa. Esta se da cuenta que ya no podía volverse a cubrir el pecho. Antonio adolorido se vuelve a esconder –¡Que mierda! ¿De qué va esto? –dijo Fanny mientras caminaba entre las cajas y se cubría sus pechos.

–¡Humillación! Agente, me gusta humillar a mis oponentes –decía Antonio mientras corría y se cruzaba con Fanny en su andar entre las cajas–, también me acabo de dar cuenta que no tiene sostén, por lo que podrías ser una pervertida o Lucky hiso bien su trabajo quitándoselos, apuesto que no debes tener calzones tampoco.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia!

–Quisiera comprobar eso.

–Te noqueare antes que puedas ponerme otra garra arriba, ¡maldito michito! 

Fanny preparada para dar un golpe su golpe más fuerte, se detiene y escucha. El tigre estaba subiendo entre las cajas, solo sería cuestión que diera otro salto y esta podría noquearlo. Se escucha un movimiento y es cuando Fanny asesta su golpe. Pero desconcertada ve que solo era una caja vacía. Y es cuando al voltear al suelo ve como el tigre da un salto y de un zarpazo hace giras la parte trasera del pantalón de Fanny. Antonio vuelve a esconderse entre las cajas.

–Y comprobé que Lucky hiso bien su trabajo –Fanny solo que queja dentro de sí–. Viendo que esto terminara pronto, solo sera cuestión de derrotarte y así llevarte como trofeo a Melva.

–¡Inténtalo, michito!

Fanny se colocó de nuevo en defensa, sería cuestión de tiempo que Antonio la atacara. Antonio salto de nuevo al ataque, pero algo nubla su mirada y el codo de la jirafa lo tumba al suelo, después una patada le lastima las costillas, haciendo que este ruede para evitar otro golpe más. Antonio se levanta y ve como la camisa y pantalones rotos de Fanny le habían detenido.

–¿Te gustó mi regalo?

–Tengo que admitir… ¡Mgh! … que eres una buena peleadora –respiraba adolorido–. Por cierto, tienes una buena panocha, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

–¡Michito de mierda!

Fanny enojada persigue a Antonio, que estaba corriendo imposibilitado de volver a subir a las cajas Este se queda parado en un pasillo sin salida, y Fanny se acerca a este. Antonio salta hacía Fanny y esta le recibe con un golpe en su rostro. Aturdido, Antonio se aferra a Fanny y usa de sus fuerzas para lanzarla contra la pared, Fanny le golpeaba y Antonio hace lo mismo, ambos cuerpos pegados libran una batalla, Fanny para liberarse y Antonio para no soltarla. Antonio cae al suelo y Fanny lanza una patada, pero sus patas son aprensadas y Fanny ve como una polea la levantaba colocándola bocabajo, como su fuera una presa de caza. Antonio respira errático en el suelo.

–Te subestimé… agente… no tuve opción que inmovilizarte

–¡Bájame ahora mismo, maldito!

–Ya regreso, agente.

–¡Te matare!

Antonio se aleja y regresa con un pequeño montacargas, el cual levanta las horquillas. Este se para sobre las horquillas y se posa con Fanny.

–No estoy del todo orgulloso de haberlo echo sin derrotarte, pero aun así estoy satisfecho. –Eres un michi maldito. –forcejeaba sin poder liberarse. Pero Antonio la detiene y la volteaba–. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Antes de entregarte a Melva, quiero dar un vistazo –toma la cola de Fanny y lo jala.

–¡Eeeeeeyyyy! Detente ahora mismo

Antonio escupe en su garra y con un movimiento rápido inserta su dedo en el ano de Fanny, provocando que la jirafa se contorsione muy molesta.

–¡¿Que mierdas tienes en la cabeza?!

–Solo voy a disfrutar de tu suculenta, retaguardia, agente –se escucha como se baja los pantalones.

En eso el montacargas se mueve hacía Fanny, uso un dispositivo en su cinturon para atraerlo, Antonio cae al suelo y Fanny se apoya en una de las horquillas. Enciende su laser y lo dirige hacía la cadena que la tenía apresada. Fanny se libera y Antonio con su pantalón abajo, ve como Fanny muy molesta estira su pata.

–Podemos discutir esto como animales civilizados.

–¡Toma! –Fanny aplica una patada de lleno en la cara de Antonio y este sale rodando por el suelo y queda inconsciente. Fanny con su ano húmedo pero intacto, se levanta y ve al tigre, le dispara con su pistola tranquilizante para que no despertara.

Fanny la da unas patadas a Antonio que yacía inconsciente y con mucha ira se da cuenta que no tenía nada que cubriera su desnudes, detestaba que sus enemigos siempre buscaran la humillación ante todo. 

Fanny camina hacía su pantalón deshecho. Fanny lo revisa y extrae cargadores de tranquilizante, los ajusta a su cinturón que era la única prenda junto a su reloj de pulsera y los accesorios de su cuerpo. Ya lista para volver es cuando medita.

“Solo debo entrar, instalar el dispositivo que arruinara los planes de Melva y salgo sin que nadie sepa de mí. Si alguien me detecta, lo tranquilizo. No hay tiempo que perder” Fanny sale de la bodega. Quería cubrir su desnudes, pero no podía dejar que la sensación de humillación la distrajera, estaba preparada para esa clase de situaciones. Fanny trago saliva, aun con su valor, ser detectada ya no era una opción. Ya que lo que más adora Melva, es humillar de formas inimaginables a todos sus enemigos y Fanny, quien ya la habida detenido un par de ocasiones, sabía que sería humillada al puro placer de la elefanta.


	3. Parte 3

Fanny entra al edificio. La seguridad era mínima y al ser tan grande Melva, los pasillos estaban justo a la medida adecuada para la jirafa, pero no debía de confiarse, aun con las facilidades debía ascender a unos pisos donde su localizador señalaba, pero debía encontrar primero las escaleras. Se abre paso caminando con mucha cautela por el pasillo y llega a una puerta que muestra un enorme hangar con más materiales y cajas, que por suerte le proveerían de protección. Toma su reloj y activa una cámara térmica, descubre que había al menos 4 guardias custodiando. Toma su reloj y activa una señal para evitar que las cámaras de seguridad capten su entrada y los radios de los guardias pierdan la señal de comunicación, solo que ya no podía activar la cámara de calor, por lo que debía ser más sigilosa, ya que su enorme tamaño no era precisamente fácil de ocultar.

Al ver que las cajas estaban a una altura que no cubrían encima de su cuello y caminar agachada no era tampoco una opción, tuvo que arrodillarse y gatear hacía las cajas, no podía tumbarse al piso como otros animales, ya que al ser de gran tamaño, estaría muy vulnerable y las jirafas no estaban hechas para levantarse de un golpe como muchos animales, gatear al menos le permitiría levantarse de rodillas y disparar, aunque esa posición le hacía cuestionarse si realmente era tan profesional como creía.

De los cuatro guardias, los tres estaban sentados aburridos, no se dormían por temor que pudieran cacharlos Melva y ella no perdonaba la incompetencia, mientras que uno hacía la rutina de vigilancia caminando alrededor de las cajas.

–¿Tenemos que hacer esto todas las noches? –dijo el guardia

–Tú relájate, en unos minutos me turno.

–Pero si estamos en una isla, ¿Qué posibilidades hay que alguien aparezca?

–La jefa es muy estricta, además, esas espías podrían infiltrarse sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

–Te puedo comprender con varias de ellas, pero vamos, sería muy estúpido que nadie viera la jirafa.

–Esa la que más odia la jefa, la subestimo la primera vez que la conoció –Fanny recuerda como le arruino los planes a Melva esa vez, cuando pensó que una jirafa esppia era una broma y la dejo libre pensando la baja peligrosidad, pero dándole una oportunidad a Fanny de capturarla.

–No quiero imaginar las cosas que le hará si la llega a atraparla.

Fanny seguía sus gatas, ya había recorrido más de la mitad de distancia.

–¡Ya me cansé, mejor te cambió! –el guardia se detuvo y camino rumbo a la posición de Fanny, la cual se detiene al escucharle.

–¡Ah como chingas!

–Ya se aprovecharon es mi turno de descansar –caminaba cada vez más y más cerca 

–Dame cinco minutos–estaba a unos pasos de toparse con la posición de Fanny, la cual estaba hincada con su tranquilizante listo.

–Te digo que ya me…

–¡AGUANTA! –se detuvo el guardia ante el grito– Déjame voy al baño y te hago el cambio

–¿No me hechas mentiras?

–Solo déjame tirar el agua y te caigo, solo disimula con eso que puede aparecerse ya sabes quién.

–¡Más vale que sea cierto!

El guardia retrocedió y regreso lentamente a su puesto, no descubriendo a Fanny, la cual estaba respirando tranquila de no tener que usar sus tranquilizantes y no tener que alarmar a la seguridad de Melva. Ya con el camino despejado, Fanny siguió sus gatas y cuando menos pensó ya había recorrido todo el camino y llegado a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, con cautela entro a las escaleras y tomo un poco de aire. El reloj le indico que debía subir unos cuantos pisos para llegar al cuarto de controles.

Fanny llega al cuarto principal. Fanny ve que había unos guardias. Esta toma sus dardos tranquilizantes. Sale al pasillo y con disparos certeros empieza a anestesiar a los búfalos que cuidaban de la sala de controles. Está a ver que el camino estaba despejado, camina evadiendo a los guardias dormidos. Fanny empieza a tocar su collar y activa un dispositivo. El reloj le indicaba que su dispositivo estaba por entrar al sistema de Melva, cualquier cosa que tuviera bajo la manga, sería saboteado.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –se escuchó una voz familiar a Fanny, una que le enojaba casi igual como melva, esta se voltea– Estaba en unas de mis tantas caminatas nocturnas y a quien me encuentro, una de las mejores agentes en pelotas.

–Ex-agente Mirna –dijo Fanny viendo a la coneja traidora saltando sobre los paneles

–¿Qué te paso? ¿No sabía que había un departamento nudista en la agencia? ¡Je, je, je, je, je! –Fanny saca su pistola y le dispara a Mirna, pero la hábil coneja evade los disparos sin problemas, esta se esconde y saca una cadena–. Voy a darte una lección, te humillare y después te entregare a Melva.

–Atrévete, traidora, ya verás lo que te espera –guarda su pistola y se pone en guardia

La cadena de Miran sale directo a al brazo de Fanny y esta la agarra jalándola, pero sin Mirna en ella. Ve como la coneja corre y da una patada voladora, pero con un movimiento la evade. La coneja se esconde en los paneles y corre fuera de la vista de Fanny. Una segunda cadena vuela directo a Fanny, pero es evadida. Mirna salta hacía ella y corre por su espalda, saltando hacía su hocico, pero Fanny siendo muy rápida, le detiene el golpe y toma a Mirna de sus orejas, solo que la coneja activa un dispositivo y la cadena que le lanzo, se mueve sola y se enrosca alrededor de las patas de Fanny haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, cayendo en el suelo. Mirna aprovecha la situación y cae en el estómago de Fanny dándole un par de patadas y riéndose sin parar de su hazaña.

–Sabía que te protegerías muy bien, Fanita, pero no contabas con mi cadena –camina sobre el estómago de Fanny y le da una patada en su vulva– ¿Qué se siente estar a mi merced?... 

Mirna siente como le quema la espalda y ve como Fanny activo su laser hacía ella deshaciendo la ropa de kevlar de Mirna dejándola en pelotas al igual que ella– Te sigues distrayendo con mucha facilidad, Mirna.

–¡Maldita puta!

La coneja con gran culo, pero pequeñas tetas, le enfurecía que se aprovecharan de ella cada que quería decir una frase ingeniosa, razón por la cual nunca logro ser una espía, y más le enojaba que Fanny siendo una jirafa, si lograra ser una espía. Rabiosa saltó hacía el hocico de la jirafa, pero un puñetazo de la jirafa la manda a volar por los aires, pero logro cubrirse y evitar ser noqueada. Fanny no perdió la oportunidad y deshizo la cadena con su rayo láser, esta se voltea para poder levantarse, pero Mirna vuelve a saltar gritando histérica por la burla, provocando que Fanny cayera al suelo de nuevo, forcejeando por quitarse a Mirna que trataba de patearle la cara, pero Fanny se dio cuenta que Mirna volvió hacer de las suyas y ambas pezuñas quedaron inmovilizadas por la segunda cadena, no se había dado cuenta que no destruyo la segunda. La coneja da un salto alejándose de nuevo.

–Por fin, ahora si estas inmovilizada, estas en el suelo, ya me encargué de tus pezuñas y te quite tu reloj para que no pudieras hacer otra cosa, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –se pavoneaba, mientras caminaba a su ropa deshecha, de esta extrae un par de piercings– Creo que me divertiré un poco con estas cosas, antes de entregarte a Melva.

Fanny enojada trataba de incorporarse de nuevo, pero la cadena le apretaba de manera que no podía levantarse, rodó para apoyarse en una pared o al menos en los paneles, pero ve a la coneja desnuda caminando con su estúpida sonrisa característica. Salta sobre ella, cayendo en sus pechos y colocándole un piercing en cada teta, estas se ajustaron. Esta le muestra un pequeño control en sus manos.

–Una vez que apriete este botón, esos piercings te harán pasar un momento un tanto desagradable, unas palabras antes de…

El punto débil de Mirna seguía siendo los diálogos, cosa que Fanny aprovecho para golpearla, haciendo que se cayera su dispositivo de las manos y Fanny tomándola entre sus pezuñas.

–Aun sigues pecando de ser muy habladora, coneja.

–¡Maldita! ¡Te matare!

Mirna salta hacía Fanny, golpea sus pezuñas para que soltara el dispositivo, pero la diferencia de tamaños no favorecía a Mirna, que nada podía hacer ante el enorme cuerpo de Fanny aun si esta era una exagente profesional en las artes marciales. La coneja salta a una mesa y es cuando muestra una daga.

–¿Sabes lo que te hare con esto?

–¡No te atreverías!

–Claro que sí, te voy a arrancar la crin de tu cola y la dejare pelona, ¿Qué te parece eso?

–¡Estas loca, Mirna!

–¡Muéstrame la cola!

Mirna salta hacía la cola de la jirafa y se la jala, lista para cortársela mientras que Fanny forcejeaba, pero Mirna era tan hábil que dando saltos precisos, los movimientos de la jirafa no podían hacerle nada.

–Despídete de la crin de tu colita, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –cae el control frente a Mirna, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en ella– Sabía que la crin era lo más…

Mirna es recibida por un gas paralizante en el cinturón de Fanny, dejándola inmóvil en el piso. Fanny con un poco de dificultad logra levantarse aun con las muñecas maniatadas. Se acerca a su reloj y activa el láser, deshaciendo la segunda cadena y liberándose. Toma su pistola de dardos y pone a dormir a Mirna, sacando del juego a la coneja.

Fanny trata de quitarse los piercings que le coloco la coneja, pero estos se habían ajustado de manera que no era posible quitarlos, sabía que no podía usar su laser, ya que terminaría lastimándose y el pequeño control de la coneja solo tenía un botón, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a activarlo. Decide acercarse a la computadora principal, dejando de lado los piercings. Activa un sistema para borrar la información y dejar inútil los equipos de su némesis.

A Fanny se le heló la piel cuando vio que se activó los sistemas de alarma de la isla, estaba segura que no había cometido ningún error, pero se dio cuenta que alguien había activado las alarmas, no ella. Trata de solucionarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Le habían tendido una trampa.


	4. Parte 4

Fanny veía como las puertas del lugar se cerraban sin darle la posibilidad de escapar, esta trata de apagar las alarmas, pero ya venía casi toda la isla por ella, esta decide hacer otro movimiento, pero escucha un par de pasos acercarse a lo alto del lugar. Aparece su némesis, Melva la elefanta de color marrón vistiendo de ropa un vestido negro ajustado a su figura, le veía con una sonrisa confiada.

–Bien hecho, agente Fanny, veo que activaste los sistemas de alarma, que descuidada.

–No te saldrás con la tuya, Melva, aunque me atrapes, todo tu plan se vendrá abajo.

–En eso estoy muy de acuerdo, tu misión no será ningún fracaso, al mismo tiempo que el mío esta llevándose a la perfección

–Ya introduje un código para anular tu plan, todo lo que tengas aquí será eliminado.

–Solo es una supercomputadora sin ninguna otra utilidad que los sistemas de comunicación de la isla, por ahora no hay ninguna otra cosa guardada en ella –Fanny la veía con extrañeza–. En realidad, la información que interceptaste para venir aquí era sola un anzuelo para lo que realmente te necesitaba.

–¿Necesitaba?

–Atraer la agente Fanny haciéndola creer que había un plan para dominar el mundo, pero en realidad nunca hubo ningún plan, solo deje filtrar información para que toda tu organización y tú creyeran eso, mandarte mientras mis defensas estaban bajas, pero en realidad mi plan se ejecutó desde el momento que llegaste a la isla. Humillarte por sabotear mis planes pasados.

–¡No tan rápido! –Fanny saca su pistola tranquilizante y dispara. El dardo sale desviado. Dispara otros dardos, pero con el mismo resultado. La elefanta tenía un dispositivo para cubrirse. Fanny saca su laser, pero no logra activarlo, en eso todos sus dispositivos fallan y ve como una señal los había inutilizado todos.

–Me gusta como no chistas en atacar, aun estando en pelotas, tienes ese temple para atacar.

Melva baja dirigiéndose al a jirafa. Fanny empuña sus pezuñas, sabía que la elefanta no podría defenderse, saca todas sus fuerzas listas para noquearla. Fanny iba golpearla cuando siente una sensación por todo su cuerpo, un placer instantáneo dentro de ella, sentía como algo vibraba dentro de su vagina, dentro de su ano y los piercings en las tetas que le había colocado la coneja. Fanny intenta moverse, pero el placer era muy intenso siquiera moverse, perdiendo la fuerza para darle un golpe a la elefanta.

–¿Verdad que se siente muy placentero? Este es parte del plan

–No te sal-sal-saldraaaaaaassss con la tuya… ¡Mier!... –Trataba de luchar con el placer intenso. Es cuando se da cuenta lo que le había sucedido, Lucky metiéndose en su vagina y Antonio tomándola de su recto, fue cuando le introdujeron los dispositivos– ¿Co-como no lo se-se-sentí?

–Esos dispositivos no solo te dan una vibración placentera, sino que emiten una señal electromagnética que los hace incapaces de sentir una vez introducidos, además que la misma señal puede ser modulada para alterar tu sistema nervioso y darte placer ilimitado. Le pedí a uno de mis científicos que los diseñara especialmente para ti, un buen trabajo al verte así con las piernas dobladas.

Fanny apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, trataba de quitarse los piercings de los senos, pero estaban ajustados de manera que no le permitían quitarse. Metió sus pezuñas en su vagina, pero estaba alrededor de su clítoris como sus tetas, el del ano, era el único que no estaba ajustado, pero no cabía su pezuña. Incapaz de mantener la compostura, cayó hincada, tratando de quitarse esos anillos. En eso ve como Melva se acerca y la tumba al suelo con un pequeño movimiento de su trompa, está activa un dispositivo y las puertas se abren dejando entrar los esbirros.

–¡Llévenmela! Pueden hacerle lo que quieran, pero sus partes íntimas son mías.

Melva disminuye la intensidad de los anillos vibradores sin apagarlos. Los esbirros rodean a Fanny y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros contemplan a la jirafa desnuda que estaba suspirando en placer. Los guardias empiezan hablar perversiones de la jirafa.

–Imaginar que la gran agente Fanny yace tirada en placer.

–Véanle ese rostro, parece como si estuviera pidiendo que la cojan.

Entre dos búfalos le abren las piernas y varios guardias la ven con caras perversas. Por otro lado Fanny decidió no pelear, sabía que no podría hacer nada ante todos los esbirros, solo debía soportar esa humillación por parte de ellos.

–No es broma que es la mejor agente, véanle esos labios tan bien cuidado.

–Ya le viste el ano, lo tiene bien apretado, ¿Creen que la jefa no note si se la metemos?

–Puedes hacerlo, pero terminaras castrado antes que puedas metérsela

–¡Foto grupal, foto grupal!

Un hipopótamo carga a Fanny mostrando todo su torso desnudo, otros esbirros le abren las piernas y varios se posan alrededor dejando a la vista como todos señalan sus partes íntimas. Fanny ve como le toman las fotos, incapaz de defenderse, estaba muy sonrojada ante la humillación. El mismo hipopótamo la carga y lo muestra alrededor de otros esbirros que se burlaban de ella y la señalaban. Fanny estaba furiosa al mismo tiempo que contenía sus suspiros por los vibradores que aún seguían excitándola.

–No estés tan molesta, agente, será un bonito recuerdo, teníamos que mostrar tu carita sonrojada a todos.

–Ahorita la jefa le dará el trato que se merece, nosotros solo disfrutamos de la vista que tiene.

–Mucho juego, compañeros, hay que llevar a la agente con la jefa, así que despídanse de nuestra invitada

El hipopótamo carga a Fanny y esta es recibida por palmaditas en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo unas nalgadas entre risas. La llevan por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto especial, que se abre con la autorización de la misma elefanta. El cuarto estaba compuesto de una enorme camilla del tamaño de la jirafa, varias cámaras, una pantalla enorme, la silla en donde se encontraba Melva y un panel entre sus manos. El hipopótamo la coloca en la camilla y salen unas esposas que la inmovilizan patas y piernas.

–Tengo que admitir, Fanny, si hubiera puesto algo importante en mi equipo de trabajo, hubiera perdido toda mi información. Bloqueaste mi sistema de comunicaciones. Bien sabías lo que te esperaba. Le tomara tiempo a mis trabajadores reestablecer todo, aunque no te desilusiones, vamos a divertirnos un rato contigo antes de que estés en vivo –Fanny solo veía con desprecio a Melva.

–Ya deja de verme con esa carita –apaga los vibradores–. Ya puedes tomar un poco de aire.

–No quieras jugar a la graciosa conmigo.

–Ya sabes lo que les hago a los agentes entrometidos, pero a ti te tengo preparada una sesión especial.

Fanny inhalaba nerviosa, Melva le gustaba la humillación. En los registros del servicio secreto, la elefanta ha expuesto a agentes al escrutinio público, los ha vendido como mercancía y ha humillado agentes al punto de ser inservibles a las misiones. Pero Fanny era un caso especial para la elefanta, solo ella ha podido arrestarla e incluso humillarla, sabía que le tenía mucho rencor.

–Primero los preparativos –Melva enciende un ordenador, esta realiza una serie de teclados– unas pantallas se prenden al lado de ellas y luego unas cámaras muestran diversos ángulos de Fanny, close–ups de varias partes de su cuerpo y también una toma de cuerpo entero–. Como los sistemas de comunicación están en proceso de desbloqueo, transmitiremos de forma local a todo mi personal de la isla tu show, antes de mostrárselo al mundo. –Melva toma un pequeño micrófono– Atención a todos, a partir de este momento todos pueden dejar sus puestos, tienen autorización de sintonizar las pantallas y ver a nuestra invitada de darles el show de sus vidas. –Melva realiza otras acciones en su ordenador y le muestra a Fanny como todo el personal estaba viéndola. Miradas de perversión inundaban a Fanny, la cual no se inmutaba con su rostro en ira de la elefanta –Con todos los preparativos listos, quiero que te relajes, ya que vamos a empezar, ¿Algo antes de empezar?

–¡Púdrete!

–¡Que grosera! Yo que te doy mi hospitalidad y tú que la desprecias en mi cara, pero ya verás que después de una pequeña sesión, cambiara tu actitud.

–No me inmutare, ¡maldita!

Melva activa los vibradores y el cuerpo de Fanny reacciona a estos. Ella forcejeaba para resistirse, pero su cuerpo no podía ante el estímulo. Ella muerde sus labios para resistirse.

–Voy aumentar gradualmente las vibraciones hasta que gimas.

Activando en su panel, los vibradores aumenta su intensidad gradualmente. Fanny forcejeaba resistiendo el sobrestimulo en su cuerpo. Su clítoris, ano y tetas eran atacadas por las vibraciones y ondas de placer. Fanny babeaba ante su hocico cerrado, sus sonidos de éxtasis apenas los ocultaba. Melva veía contenta como la jirafa se revolcaba entre sus ataduras y trataba de resistir en vano.

–Vamos, Fanny, déjame escuchar un gemido y detendremos esto

La jirafa no podía, era irreal la sensación, todo se su cuerpo se había vuelto hipersensible, en especial sus tetas, ano y su vulva, estaba a humedeciendose, pero llegó a un punto que parecía que sería el fin

–¡Mmmmmmaaaaaaah! –Fanny soltó un grito de éxtasis. Su cuerpo había llegado al límite, esta expulso liquido de su vagina, corriéndose, saco la lengua ante el orgasmo, respiraba jadeante. Los vibradores se apagaron. Esta veía como los esbirros se reían de ella.

–Tengo que admitir que disfrutaste esto, Fanita. –dijo Melva con una sonrisa

–No creo que te encuentres, muy cómoda, si liberamos tus ataduras, puede que cambies de ánimos –Melva acciona un dispositivo y libera a Fanny de sus esposas.

Fanny se levanta de la camilla y lanza un derechazo, pero su golpe falla ante el placer repentino de los vibradores. Fanny cae en los hombros de Melva, trata de golpearla, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando de placer.

–Deja mi… cuerpo… ¡Aaaaaah! –trataba de mantener la compostura.

–Vamos, Fanita, es muy pronto para que caigas a mis hombros –Melva abraza a Fanny y la coloca en la camilla, ve el desastre entre sus piernas–. Estas muy húmeda, veo que lo has disfrutado mucho.

–¡MALDITA!

–Aumentemos la potencia para calmar esa actitud.

–¡Aaaaaaah! –Fanny grita de placer

Fanny quería matar a Melva, pero su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer. Las vibraciones eran más intensas, era como si la sensibilidad no pudiera disminuir y solo aumentaba entre más lo hacía Melva. En desesperación, intenta arrancarse con sus pezuñas piercings en los pechos, los jala, pero estaban adheridos como si fueran pegamento, es cuando Fanny se da un jalón y se da cuenta que sus senos estaban más sensibles, que incluso deseaba jalárselos, pero en el fondo era lo que quería la elefanta. Su Clítoris se llevará la peor parte, le hacía correrse de nuevo, y sabía que sentiría más orgasmos, jadeando, abre sus piernas sin importar que Melva o los animales de la pantalla la vieran, Fanny intenta arrancar el anillo que tenía alrededor de su clítoris, lo jala, pero no podía, y eso le provocaba espasmos de placer. Melva entre risas la ve.

–¡Que modales, abrir las patas de esa manera! –Fanny en su desesperación, lanza una cara de ira de desprecio a Melva. Aunque su placer la estaba consumiendo, aun se mantenía al margen.

–Sabía que serías dura de roer, por eso eres mi favorita. A diferencia de las drogas o químicos, solo recibes vibraciones con impulsos electromagnéticos, por lo que no hay daño neurológico y se detengo la función –Melva detiene la vibración– Regresas a la normalidad.

Fanny respiraba aliviada, su cuerpo yacía extendido entre el sudor y sus propios líquidos. Esta quería levantarse, pero sabía que Melva accionaría los vibradores

–¿Qué tanto me vas a humillar?

–Buena pregunta… –Melva piensa– Voy a exhibir a tu organización como mi trofeo y de lo que les pasara si se meten conmigo, después de eso borraran tus expedientes, te dejaran libre a mi merced, te tendré como mi mascota personal y para mi entretenimiento de mis esbirros. También difundiré tu cara y cuerpo de forma pública para que la sociedad te repruebe o en el mejor de los casos, alguien se masturbe viéndote toda degradada. –Melva le extiende una tableta a Fanny y le muestra imágenes suyas, su cara con expresiones de placer, tanto que Fanny estaba asqueada de verse así– Mira, siéntate un poco y descansa antes que continuemos.

Fanny se sienta, ve a Melva como estaba observando su panel, le informaban que las comunicaciones se reestablecerían en menos de una hora y que podría enviar todo el material a la organización secreta. La elefanta le sonríe a Fanny, tenía del tiempo necesario para humillar de la peor manera a la jirafa, esta vuelve activar los dispositivos y Fanny cae de nuevo en la camilla incapaz de pelear contra ese poder.


	5. Final

Fanny sufrió tortura de placer por más de una hora, Melva activaba los vibradores una y otra vez haciendo que Fanny sucumbiera a la sensación que le provocaban, corriéndose múltiples veces, su vagina era un desastre, sus tetas estaban erectas al igual que su clítoris, sin mencionar que sus labios y ano se habían vuelto hipersensibles. Fanny yacía jadeante acostada en la camilla de Melva con su lengua por fuera, su crin y pelaje desarreglado, sudorosa de patas a cabeza, con sus patas abiertas y observando en el monitor como la mayoría de esbirros se habían cansado de verla. Melva se levanta.

–Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente material para para humillarte de por vida. En cuestión de minutos las comunicaciones se restaurarán y enviaremos todo tu material a la organización secreta. Ya no creo que exista otra manera de humillarte más, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Fanny se levanta y con sus piernas temblándole se apoya en la mesa. A pesar que Melva había detenido los vibradores, el cuerpo de Fanny estaba aturdido del placer provocado. Esta se apoya en la mesilla y se inclina levantando su cola.

–Ya tengo suficientes imágenes de tus glúteos, pero otro par no caen mal.

–Vibradores… causarme… gases –fatigada.

A Melva se le iluminan los ojos –Fanita, yo que imaginaba que no podía hacerte caer más bajo y ahora me dices que vas a pedorrearte, esto no puedo perdérmelo por nada, esto quedara para la posteridad.

Fanny mordiendo sus labios empieza a pujar con fuerzas, Melva veía satisfecha como la jirafa estaba rebajándose así misma, los pocos esbirros veían con perversión lo que intentaba. Fanny ya estaba en un punto que nada le importaba, ella solo pujo y fue cuando una estruendosa flatulencia se escuchó en eco en el cuarto, no solo eso, si no que esta se pedorreo por unos segundos dejando impactados a todos incluyendo a Melva. Fanny estiro su pata para disipar el olor y esta cayó rendida en la camilla, agotada y humillada por ella misma.

–¡Uy, Fanita! Estoy sorprendida, quien diría que las vibraciones estimularían tus gases de esa forma, ¿Quieres oírte? –Melva apunta el televisor y reproduce el pedo.

Fanny con su mirada nublada ya no le importaba verse así misma humillándose, se había visto muchas veces siendo humillada y verse a si misma pedorrearse de esa manera no le daba importancia, incluso llego a reírse de ver esa actitud. Fanny se echó otro pedo y rio, fue acompañada de más burlas y Melva solo se compadeció al verla reírse de esa forma histérica.

–No te sientas tan triste, una vez que veas como te degrade con tu organización y tu nombre sea borrado, te convertirás en mi mascota, serás feliz con el trato que te voy a dar. Descansa un poco, te lo mereces, Fan… –Melva siente como Fanny le toma de su trompa y le aprieta– Veo que aun mantienes el espíritu… lastima.

Melva enciende los vibradores y Fanny cae ante estos, pero no le suelta la trompa. En ese instante, Melva siente como dentro de su trompa vibraba algo y ante Fanny que babeaba, este le sonreía.

–Disfrútalo… ¡Melvaaaaaah! 

–¡Maldita! … ¡Agh! –Melva sentía una vibración intensa dentro de su trompa. Esta toma a Fanny del cuello amenazándole– ¿Cómo… lo… hiciste? ¡Aaaaaah!

–¿Qué no lo hueles?

Melva huele el aroma, era desagradable, pero sabía de donde era el vibrador –Te lo sacaste cuando te pedorreaste

–¡Si que si! –dijo Fanny y esta abraza a Melva– Disfrutemos este momento juntas.

Fanny aun con fuerzas abraza a Melva, los vibradores empezaron a subir de intensidad y por consiguiente el que tenía Melva. Al estar pegadas, los vibradores transmiten su señal a Melva, sintiendo el mismo placer que la jirafa, cayendo ante el éxtasis de sus propios instrumentos. Fanny aun con fuerzas empieza a dominar a Melva, con su trompa inutilizada, le fue fácil tomar su ropa y es cuando empieza a desvestirle quitándose la bata.

–Lástima que ese vibrador… ¡Uff! … no estuviera sujetado como los otros… ¡Aaaah!

–Te… ¡Aaaaah! … matareeeeeh… –Melva barritaba de placer.

Fanny rompe la camisa de Melva y con su habilidad le arranca de golpe el sostén mostrando sus enormes pechos y tetas a la vista de la poca audiencia. Melva se cubre rápido, pero ya habían visto suficiente, sus cámaras transmitían todo y no podía dejar que sus propios esbirros la vieran en esa situación. Fanny le baja los pantalones y enormes bragas, su vulva húmeda queda a la vista también, trata de cubrirse, pero el vibrador de Fanny la estimulaba mucho como para evitar cubrirse y no ser vista. Ambas caen rendidas entre el placer sin fin, sintiendo múltiples orgasmos y gimiendo sin cesar. En cuestión de minutos estaban sudorosas y babeantes. El único consuelo de Melva es que al menos su personal estaba afuera alerta para detener a Fanny, lo único malo, es que solo ella tenía la autorización para abrir la puerta en donde yacían, por lo que trata de forcejear con Fanny.

La elefanta forcejeaba, pero era inútil con la jirafa encima, usaba todo su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo y los vibradores apenas la dejaban moverse, aun así, peleaba contra ella entre gemidos y gritos placenteros, pero estaba decidida para lograr abrir la puerta y que sus esbirros la ayudaran.

–¡YA DEJAMEAAAAAAH!

–¿QÚE… NO… TE… GUSTA? ¡AAAAAAAAH!

–¡MALDITAAAAAAAAH!

Con mucha ira, Melva empuja a Fanny a un lado y con la poca fuerza que la quedaba, abre la puerta para que le rescataran sus esbirros.

–¿Quién eres? 

Se adentra una demonio de Tasmania, vistiendo de ropa militar como Fanny al inicio de su misión, cargaba un rifle de asalto con dardos tranquilizantes y entra despreocupada al cuarto sin ningún esbirro o personal que la detenga.

–¡Hola, Fanita! Buen show el que disté, dejaste a todos tan entretenidos, que los dormí sin siquiera se pudieran darse cuenta.

–¡Desactiva los anillos! ¡Yaaaaaaah!

–Ese es el dulce sonido de una amiga que tuvo la noche de su vida, pero creo que le toca un descanso –se acerca al panel de Melva y saca un celular, el cual se adentra al sistema de la elefanta y toma el control de esta, apagando los vibradores de Fanny, a excepción el de Melva– Descansa, jirafita, deja esa esos melones y panocha descansar un poco, en lo que me encargo del resto.

–¡Uuff! Ya… por… fin –Fanny estaba jadeando de agotamiento– Bien hecho, Clarice, ¡Mgggh!

–Dame unos minutos y borrare toda la prueba de tus videos, alterando los sistemas de comunicaciones, pero en lo que hago todo, si gustas dale a nuestra anfitriona la sesión de su vida.

–Esperen, no pueden hacerme… ¡Agh! –Fanny le mete un vibrador en la vagina y luego le instala ambos en sus enormes senos. Fanny enciende los vibradores y Melva se contorsiona al sentir los niveles tan altos en su cuerpo– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

–Disfrútalo, Melvita, disfruta del placer sin fin que solo tú sabes ofrecer.

Clarice adentrándose en los sistemas de comunicaciones, detecta cada aparato celular y aparato de grabación y enviando una señal a estos, destruye la información contenida en cada uno de ellos, después para entrar a los sistemas de Melva y destruir toda la información contenida en ella, mientras que Melva solo se contorsionaba ante ambas agentes que le veían alegres de darle la lección que merecía, en especial Fanny.

–Y con eso vamos a darle al mundo un show que nunca olvidara –establece las comunicaciones y Melva aparece en video, mientras que es transmitida a la organización secreta y sitios que ella había establecido para humillar a la jirafa, viendo con horror que todo su plan le estaba jugando en contra. Del otro lado de las pantallas animales de diversos lugares veían a la elefanta desnuda gimiendo como loca mientras veían curiosos y excitados como este se contorsionaba de placer, muchos la identificaron y se burlaban, mientras que la elefanta veía en ira y éxtasis como le estaban haciendo pasar el peor momento de su día.

–Sé que en unos minutos vendrán nuestras compañeras para llevarse a Melva, pero, ¿no trajiste algo para cubrirme?

–Tú sabes los protocolos, así que negativo, pero ponte la bata de la gorda, es lo mínimo –no le queda opción que vestirse de la enorme bata blanca que le quedaba bastante ancha, por lo que la sostenía para que no se le cayera.

–Ya están entrando las demás agentes con todo lo necesario para llevarse a todo el personal de la elefanta.

–No es la cosa más maravillosa, la justicia a todos nuestros compañeros ante nosotros, rebajada y humillada como tanto le gusta.

Clarice saca un cigarro y lo enciende, le pasa uno a Fanny– Es la cosa más preciosa que podía imaginar, sus compañeros de celda la recibirán muy bien.

Fanny camina para verla y en eso Clarice se ríe– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Caminas como si estuvieras rosada 

Fanny se da cuenta que los vibradores dejaron hipersensible las zonas en donde le colocaron los anillos. Hace unas pruebas caminando, pero no podía juntar sus piernas de tan sensible que había quedado la zona, por lo que entro en shock.

–Cuando las demás vean como camino, no me la voy acabar.

–Ni con Melva ahí retorciéndose, te salvaras de la carilla que te harán las demás, pero velo del lado positivo, al menos no serás la única que camine así.

–¡MALDITAS! –fue la única palabra que pudo decir melva babeante.

Las dos agentes se quedaron observando a la elefanta, mientras que el personal del servicio secreto entraba a la isla arrestando a todos los esbirros de la elefanta, había cumplido con éxito en capturar su objetivo y neutralizarlo de la manera más placentera posible, un placer que jamás tendría fin para ella.

Fin


End file.
